


Strilonde Family

by XboxRainbowDash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Parenthood, Roxy centric, Roxy is a good mom, Strilondes, dirk is barely in this sorry, dirkroxy has been living in my head rent free these past few years, have not read any of homestuck 2, just wanted some cute dirkroxy rasing dave and rose, this is really old i just remembered i had it and decided to post it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XboxRainbowDash/pseuds/XboxRainbowDash
Summary: Just some cute Strilonde family moments
Relationships: Rose Lalonde & Roxy Lalonde & Dave Strider & Dirk Strider, Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if anyone actually clicks on this fic thanks for reading it :) posting this from my phone and dont really know how this site when it comes to posting so sorry if the formatting is bad

You only had them for about a month or two now and you love the both of them so much. You look into their shared crib and smile at how cute they are, you push a little fluff of hair from Dave's face and almost squeal at how adorable he looked when he scrunched up his face a little when touched.

Looking over at Rose once again you have to maintain your composure unless you want to wake them up, honestly babies are like the cutest little things to exist. How did you and Dirk manage to create the most adorable things to live, they're like little angels.

At that moment Rose decided it was the right time to wake up and be a little shit, she began to cry which woke up her twin and he in turn began to cry too, from angels to little demons it seems. You sigh and go to pick up your youngest hoping that maybe you can rock her back to sleep but with Dave also awake it doesn't seem likely. Fortunately Dirk walks in a minute later to help, he picks up Dave who instantly calms down once in his father's arms.

The boys seem to have had a very strong bond since day one, you hope you can have one like that with Rose someday. But now with both twins calm and quiet once more they begin to lull back to sleep, looks like Rosy just wanted a little bit of attention.

You look up at Dirk and see the look of pure awe on his face as he stares at his son, like he still doesn't believe he actually has a kid. Little things like that just makes you fall for him more than you thought possible. These moments together as a family are your favorite you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god babies really are the most adorable things, you just witnessed Dave try to crawl but falling on his face multiple times meanwhile Rose seemed to get the hang of it early on and looked to be mocking him. 

You know it's weird to think that a baby so young can mock someone but something about Rose just makes it seem like that, she seems to be radiating smugness when watching her brother fail. Whatever aura Rose gives off just makes Dave more determined to learn, he has tears in his eyes but he won't give Rose the satisfaction of letting them fall. 

Finally after a little bit more encouragement from you Dave got the hang of crawling. He looked over at Rose in what seemed to be a challenging way, 'is it a twin thing to be able to understand each other just by looks?', and started the wobbly journey of getting to you first. You giggle at how seriously they both seem to be about getting to you first, Dave reached you first and it was his turn to radiate smugness.

You think the sibling rivalry is adorable to be honest, and both being competitive just makes them both progress at a fast and steady rate which is good for you. When Rose reaches you you scoop both of them into your arms and give a happy sigh, god you love them both so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the thought of friendly sibling rivalry between Dave and Rose when they're really young

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its not too long but if anyone actually enjoys this then comment. Im thinking of continuing it after leaving this in my drafts for years. Im hoping im not the only one who still ships dirkroxy in the year 2020


End file.
